Struck By Lightning
by EmoAutobotLuver
Summary: Quynsie and Bianca were just your regular everyday crazy females. What happens if they got struck by lightning and got sent into the Ouran dimension? As soon as they get there, Tamaki decides to make them his new little sisters. Of course, Kyouya is catching on to them. Come along on their journey to try figure out how to get home. slight Hitachiins/OC and Kyouya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**xxx4everAlonexxx: Hi guys~ EmoAutobotLuver and I decided to write a story together! Enjoy~ :D**

**EmoAutobotLuver: Um yeah we did o.o" girrrl you crazy... or deluded**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: Obviously, I'm just deluded**

**EmoAutobotLuver: Yeah obviously …...does that make me insane? O.o**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: You always have been. *giggles as large men strap on a straightjacket* HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH A**

**EmoAutobotLuver: Gee the magic of reassurance :l xD we should probably go on with the story :P**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: That my friend, is a WONDERFUL idea!**

**xxx4everalonexxx: OH ALMOST FORGOT**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us have, or ever will, own Ouran High School Host Club**

…

[Bianca's POV]

"Quynsie, you really need to throw harder..." I groaned as the football fell to the ground for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

"Well, EXCUSE ME FOR NOT HAVING THE PHYSICAL ABILITY TO DO SO!" Quynsie complained as I walked a few feet forward to pick up the ball, again.

Today, the sun was hidden by some dark clouds, but the weather had been good. I had invited Quynsie to meet me at the park for a game of catch with a football, but I had completely forgotten about her lack of physical finesse. I held the ball in my hands, feeling the smooth leather fit into my hands, and raised my arm to throw it. As I did, I felt something wet drop onto my face. Lowering my arm, I used my free hand to wipe the wetness off. I looked at my hand and realized I had been rained on.

"Hey Quynsie I think we should-"

I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence before a harsh rain suddenly came pouring down. It was like an instant thunderstorm, and I quickly ran under the cover of a pavillion, shielding myself from the rain. Cold and wet, I turned around to see Quynsie just standing in the middle of the storm.

"QUUUUUINQUUUUIN!" I shrieked, using the nickname I had given her.

I tried to find some sort of reaction, but found none. Annoyed, I made my way back through the rain towards my crazy best friend.

[Quynsie POV]

It suddenly began to pour rain down everywhere around Bianca and I. Of course, out of instinct, Bianca ran for shelter. Me being me, I stood in the cold water, letting it drip down my clothes and skin. Truth be told I love rain.

"QUUUUINQUUUUIN!" Bianca screamed at me, but I took no notice of her. Something about the rain got me. My 'spidey sense' was ringing like crazy, but my body and mind would not move.

"Quynsie!"

I looked to my side to see my best friend make her way my side. She roughly grabbed my arm.

"What Bonka?," I sighed, annoyed, "I was enjoying this lovely gift of weather."

"Lovely weather my arse!" she shrieked at me, "It's practically raining hail! It stings when it hits my skin! Now get over to that stupid pavilion!"

I pouted. I didn't really want to go to the dry, dry shelter. I hated not being outside when it rained. I loved basking in the rain like the idiot I was (and still am!). Of course, I had to give in. Two reasons. I could get sick, and this was BIANCA we were talking about. I could practically never say no to her. Which is kind of annoying, buuuut i love her anyway.

"C'mon!"

We quickly started towards the pavilion, but we were cut short by a shrill scream.

"HEY YOU TWO WATCH OU-"

Together, we tried to turn to see what the voice had meant, but we were too late. A bright flash of white light appeared before our eyes. Bianca and I let out surprised and horrified squeaks before feeling out bodies hit the ground and becoming unconscious.

[Bianca's POV]

It's said that lightning has magical power. I had given up on the idea of magic a long time ago, but I believe in it now. Why? Because I had been woken by a loud, ringing bell of a clock tower. A clock tower I don't remember our neighbourhood park having. I shot up to find myself laying on bright, green grass, in the middle of a luscious field. Not too far away, I could see a large clock tower and large buildings.

"Oh look she's woken up."

"Are they commoners?"

"They seem strange."

"I wonder how they got here.."

I looked around and realized that I was surrounded by a mass of uniformed students. Wait...they? I twisted around and found another body laying down on the ground next to where I had been. Curious, I poked the body a few times, and it rolled over to reveal a face. I gasped when I realized that it was Quynsie. I didn't move for a while, then a classy, charming voice floated towards us.

"Make way, make way. Let me see these new commoners!"

My mouth fell open when the crowd parted to reveal the owner of the voice. I almost didn't notice the body start to twitch.

[Quynsie POV]

Blackness. That is basically ALL i saw.

But eventually, I felt someone poking me. I was dead exhausted and really did not feel like opening my eyes or getting up.

"Make way, make way. Let me see these new commoners!"

That voice sounded familiar. I tried to piece it together in my head, but nothing came up.

"Ugh," I groaned, as i continued to be poked, "If you poke me one more time I swear to Primus almighty I will bite your arm odd, kick your shins till you have no way of walking."

"Quin Quin!" a voice hissed, "Get your short little butt up!"

I hissed as I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight. Somehow Bianca and I had ended up in a patch of grass filled with uniformed people.

"You must be commoners to wear such clothing!"

Turning my head, i found where the voice had came from. It has come from a tall blond boy in a light blue uniform. He looked about, 16 i should say. But what got me freaked out was the crest on his uniform. It was OR. That is when I realized it.

I turned to Bianca, sharing a horrified, yet shocked look.

"Uh," Bianca started, "And you must be stupid to ridicule us for our fashion choices. Dimwit."

I looked down at my clothing. I wore a black t-shirt with Bumblebee (Transformers) on it, over that, I had a black leather jacket that was designed to look somewhat like a straight jacket. My lower parts consisted of black acid washed skinny jeans and all black high tops. Also, around my neck I had two necklaces. One Autobot, and one FullMetal Alchemist (transmutation circle). And somehow, I had my bulging black satchel on my hip.

"Bianca," I muttered, sweat dropping, "We...well I look like a um...'commoner'."

[Bianca's POV]

I noticed the look on her face, and I'm pretty sure I was giving her the exact same look back That crest, on the uniform, it was familiar, too familiar. In fact, I could recognize it in an , I just randomly whipped out a come-back.

"Uh," I randomly chose a crappy come-back. "And you must be stupid to ridicule us for our fashion choices. Dimwit."

I couldn't keep myself focused, and I barely noticed when Quynsie spoke.

"Bianca," She muttered. "We...well I look like a um...commoner."

"Hush child" I snapped at her. "Dude, don't they look a whole lot like they're from Ouran?"

Before she could respond, the voice called out again.

"You are correct young lady! You are, in fact, inside Ouran High School."

I stared at the guy who said this. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed, looks about my age. But no, he couldn't-

"And I am Tamaki Suoh, leader of the host club!"

I actually started to choke on the oxygen I was breathing at the moment. Still coughing wildly, I looked up at Tamaki from my spot on the ground.

"Host club? Like, Ouran high school host club? That host club?" I choked out.

He shot me a shining, sparkly smile. You could literally see the pink background behind this guy.

"Of course. Is there any other?"

"Um, yes. The anime. And the manga." I raised my eyebrow, wondering if he understood.

"Anime? Manga? Is that a commoner's thing?" He asked me with bright eyes.

Man, I really wanted to punch this guy. Instead, I turned to Quynsie.

"Quinquin, you don't think we're in...I mean that's impossible...Like, maybe this is a dream?" I inquired hopefully, pinching myself repeatedly to make sure.

"I don't know either." She shook her head, obviously as confused as I was.

I stared at her in absolute horror, then turned my gaze towards Tamaki. As soon as my eyes met his, he flashed me another bright smile.

"Let's begin a tour of the school, shall we?"

[Quynsie POV]

"Let's begin a tour of the school, shall we?"

I blinked for a minute before yawning.

"No thanks." I stated, bluntly. I sat my butt down on the grass, bringing out my iPod and earphones.

"Excuse me, princess?" Tamaki asked with a surprised look on his face.

"You heard me, bro."

Everyone around us gasped. Bianca, my dear dear older best friend, burst into a huge fit of laughter.

Tamaki must've refused to give up, because he put an arm around my shoulder and tried to charm me by holding my chin. Behind us, Bianca was obviously angry.

"GET OF HER YOU DIMWIT!" She screamed, punching him in the head. Again, everyone gasped. "That's called sexual harassment where we come from."

She then sighed, clapping her hands almost as if she were wiping away dirt.

On the floor, Tamaki laid there anime crying. I whacked my head, sighing yet again. I bent down to help him up.

"Bianca. You don't just straight out hit people!" I muttered, helping him to a standing position, "You alright, dude?"

He gave me puppy dog eyes. "Yes! Now if you don't want a tour, then lets go to the Host Club room!"

Around his head, I literally saw pink sparkles floating.

"Pedophile...Well then, Suoh, lets go." Bianca grunted, crossing her arms.

Tamaki ignored her 'pedophile' comment and grabbed both our arms, dragging us to the magical Host room. As we were dragged, I looked at Bianca. She knew a certain thing I had for twins in general. Ugh...why did it have to be OURAN?! I just hoped she wouldn't try to pull any tricks. She always thought I liked the twincest. But on the contrary, I hated it. I just liked those twins because they reminded me of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from Transformers...

"Hey Boss!"

Shiznit.

[Bianca's POV]

"Hey Boss!" I turned to see the infamous Hitachiin twins leaning against a wall.

I snuck a small, evil smirk on my face and nudged Quynsie in the ribs. Oh I would be having so much fun later; her and her twincest love. My happy evil thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki's cheerful voice.

"Why hello! I was just taking these new commoners to the Host Club!" He informed the twins.

"Commoners? Do they even go to school here? I mean, look at those clothes." One of them replied, giving us a disapproving glance.

I scowled and looked down at my clothes. I wore a grey tank top, with a red plaid unbuttoned shirt over it. I had on some faded denim bermuda shorts, and black high-top converse. In my defense, I had been dressed to go to the park, not some fancy rich school inside an anime. Quynsie was wearing her casual emo clothes, which I guess could be considered strange?

"Well, do you?" the other twin prodded.

Laughing nervously, I raised my hand to scratch at the back of my head.

"Um..well...no not really..we don't..." I stared at Quynsie in panic, realizing that we had absolutely no reason whatsoever to be on school grounds.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could get in?" Quynsie replied calmly, but I did notice she avoided both the twins' eyes.

"No problem. Let me take you to see the head chairman!" Tamaki squealed then dragged us off in another direction.

He led us all the way to the outside of a room with a sign above that said "Head Chairman's Office." Tamaki turned towards Quynsie and I, gripping our hands tight.

"We have to get you both in our school, no matter what it takes." He declared.

I could feel myself sweatdrop anime style. Maybe I should just go and walk into another thunderstorm...Before I could make any decisions, Tamaki pushed the door open and shoved us both inside.

"Oh? What's this, Tamaki?" A smooth, deep voice rumbled.

"I've found these people on school grounds, and they would like to be admitted into Ouran." Tamaki stated, sounding completely different from the peppy idiot he was before.

"Tamaki, we can't just let people into Ouran whenever we want, they must go through piles of paperwork, have the social status, or a scholarship of some sort." The man sighed.

"But, what if they serve the host club? The host club will supply the needed amount of money!" Tamaki exclaimed, fighting hard for our sake.

But I could already feel Kyouya burning with rage at this use of the Host Club's budget. Oh boy...

"I see. That could work. But they cannot just enter merely on the host club's funds. That would serve as a scholarship, and to achieve a scholarship, a test is needed to judge their skills."

I was the one to reply this time.

"We'll gladly take the test. Just hand it to us now!" I replied confidently.

I knew Quinquin and I were at the top of our grades. We were practically geniuses. I saw Quynsie smile at the word "test". She understood where I was going with this.

"Fine. Would you tell me your ages?"

"I am 15 years old, sir." Quynsie stepped up to the desk.

"Ok." The man smiled and handed her a packet."Please, take a seat and get to work." He gestured towards the couch and coffee table.

"I'm 16." I stepped up to the desk smiling.

"Oh? You are the same age as Tamaki." He handed me a slightly thicker packet. "This is a test for a different grade, so you may take a seat next to your friend."

I took a seat next to Quynsie, who was already done with what seemed to be half her test. I sighed, grabbed a nearby pen, and began to work. In a small matter of minutes, Quynsie stood, packet in hand, and walked over to the chairman's desk.

"Sir, I finished."

I didn't look up but I'm pretty sure his face was worth seeing, considering the short amount of time it took for her to complete the test.

"Alright, but let's wait for your friend to finish. I'll grade them both at the same time."

Right after he said that, I stood, completed test in hand, glorifying in the man's surprised/shocked face.

"I'm done too." I chirped, a bright smile on my face.

I walked up to the desk and laid the packet down in front of him. Clearing his throat, the man took out two papers that said "answer key" and went on to grade our tests. After an awkward stretch of silence, minus Tamaki's fidgeting in the background, the man looked at both of us smiling.

"Perfect scores. Quynsie is it?" He looked at Quynsie and she nodded. Then he turned towards me. "And Bianca, correct?" I smiled and nodded. "You are now both officially Ouran students."

I looked at Quynsie with a bright smile, and giggled a bit.

"Now what is your dress size? We'll have uniforms prepared by-"

"NOOOOO!" Quynsie and I shouted in unison.

The horrible, icky, yellow dresses weren't exactly to either of us's likings. I coughed awkwardly.

"What we mean is, could you let us wear the guy's uniform? We aren't really dress-wearing people."

He gave us an odd look, then returned to smiling again.

"Of course. That can be arranged. Now," He turned to his computer, clicking at times, then printed two sheets of paper out. He handed one to each of us. "These are to be your classes."

Quynsie and I both stared at the paper in our hands. Mine read 'Second year, Class A' and had a list of classes below. I looked up at the man once again.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy!"

[QuynsiePOV]

"Welcome to Ouran Academy!" the chairman exclaimed, smiling broadly.

Tamaki burst out smiling as he ran to hug us. We both stepped aside, avoiding his hug and causing him to fall on his face.

"And before you leave," the man said calmly, "I am going to need you to fill out these information forms. We need your basic info."

"Yes sir." I droned, calmly taking the paper. Bianca and I both sat back down at the coffee table. I pulled out a pen of my OWN. I immediately began to fill out the form the best I could, while inside an anime.

Full Name: Quynsie Truong

D.O.B: December 27, 1996

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Parental Units: none

Address: none.

Special Capabilities: parkour, martial arts, drawing, and writing.

Instrument(s) of choice: guitar and violin

"Sir, I have finished." I calmly piped up.

He nodded, taking my paper as I stood up to give it to him. He looked over my paper quietly. Suddenly, his face scrunched into a confused look.

"You mean you have no parents, nor place to stay?"

Bianca stood up and gave him her paper too.

"You too?"

We both nodded.

"Uh yes?" Bianca muttered, sheepishly.

"No sir, we don't. We just arrived in the city after both our parents got into a car accident and died. We came to this school in hopes of getting in to have a good education." I stated.

I noticed Bianca holding in fits of giggles at our little 'sob story'.

Tamaki gave us the anime-pity-cry look.

"Oh you poor commoner girls! I won't have it!," Tamaki cried out, "Both of you will stay with me! "

We all sweat dropped.

Bianca continued to give the blond teen an annoyed look. I nudged her in the stomach, telling her to stop giving him a dirty look. He had offered us a place to stay hadn't he? Right now we had nowhere to go.

"Great!" Tamaki cried out, hugging my head, "Quynsie and Bianca will stay with me!"

Suddenly something popped into my head. "Wait. When you say stay, Tamaki-senpai, do you mean like adopt?" I asked, slightly nervous.

He nodded enthusiastically. "That's a great idea! I will be your big brother! We can adopt you both! Right, father? "

The chairman smiled at all of us. "What an excellent idea, Tamaki. Of course we can adopt them!"

Bianca, obviously irritated by Tamaki's actions, decided to put in her own opinion.

"I don't really think I want to stay with you, Tamaki. I mean, I just met you and..." She trailed off.

"Oh that's okay! We'll put you in Kyouya's care then! You can trust Kyouya!" Tamaki continued babbling.

"Hey, you idiot," Bianca glared, "You can't just go about making choices for someone else. I don't think Kyouya would like it if you just offered his home to a complete stranger."

Tamaki shook his head. "No! I'll make him! So it's decided! You two will become my sisters! Quynsie will stay with me and Bianca will stay with Kyouya!"

Oh Primus...I gave him the idea. Next to me, Bianca was giving me a death glare. She probably hated Tamaki so much. But she was probably enjoying the idea of staying at Kyouya's; she loved him as much as I loved twins. I shrugged to her, deciding to take her anger later. Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing the rest of the Host Club, including Haruhi.

"Hey Boss, did they make it?" one of the twins asked curiously.

Tamaki smiled proudly to them. "Yes they did! And guess what! They'll be my new little sisters. Oh," he bragged, "And Kyouya, Bianca will need to stay with you while my father fills out the papers."

Kyouya's vein started to pop. "And when was this decided?"

"A few minutes ago!"

Kyouya sighed, clearly angry and quite annoyed. But he accepted the fact that Bianca was going to stay with him. He looked at me.

"Are you Bianca?"

He sounded a bit hopeful, seeing that I was kind of calmer than her.

"No," I replied, shaking my head and pointing to her, "That is Bianca. I am Quynsie."

Again, he let out another sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"Yup! I'm Bianca!" she shouted, grinning almost evilly, "We'll also be working with you at your club thingy!"

As she shouted at him, I head-desked on the coffee table. I just hoped she wouldn't do anything to make him want to kill her.

"Well," Haruhi started tiredly, "It's almost time to open up the host club. I'll get a head start to the room then."

"Us too!" the twins chorused.

Before I could stand up from the armchair I sat on, I was hugged by a small yellow, blue, and pink blur.

"YAY YAY! WELCOME TO THE CLUB QUIN-CHAN AND BONKA-CHAN!"

[Bianca's POV]

I stared at Hunny who was clinging tightly onto Quynsie. His brightly colored clothes and blonde hair just stood out so much in comparison with Quynsie's darkly colored clothes and dark brown hair. I couldn't help but let out a few small giggles. I slapped a hand over my mouth and turned to walk out the door.

"BONKA-CHAN! YOU GET A HUG TOO!" Hunny yelled.

I cringed at his voice, and just let the boy tackle me to the ground. As I fell, I noticed Quynsie run out like there was no tomorrow.

'OOF'

I was down on the ground, and Hunny was on top of me, clutching on to Usa-chan tightly.

"Bonka-chan? Are you okay? Did that hurt?" His voice wavered, and he seemed to ooze cuteness.

Luckily, I was one of those fans who wasn't affected by Hunny. HEARTLESSNESS FOR THE WIN! I slowly sat up as Hunny crawled off.

"I'm fine. And you can just call me Bonka. No 'chan' needed." I insisted.

"It's okay. I like calling you Bonka-chaaaaan~" He giggled, then pranced away.

I felt a hand on my head, and turned to see Tamaki's smiling face.

"C'mon. Let's go to the club room!"

I scowled. I didn't want to become this idiot's sister, actually I think I'm older than him by a month. In fact, didn't the character profile say he was born on April 8? I was born March 13! I was his big sister. I also didn't want to work in the host club, but we really did need some sort of reason to be here.

"Didn't you hear Tamaki?" I jumped at the unexpected interruption of my thoughts.

Kyouya walked past me, pushing up his glasses, and didn't even give me a second glance. Gawhd, this man was sexy. Wait, his character profile claims his birthday is November 22 so that makes me older? Crap, I don't date younger guys. Well maybe I could make an exception for Kyouya...Okay, Bianca get your mind out of the gutter. Putting on a face of determination, I walked out of the office and started to follow him. Then, I finally remembered my manners. I made a quick 180 and ran back into the office.

"Thank you very much sir!" I bowed and ran back out. I caught his quick, fatherly smile as I ran out the door.

I glanced around and couldn't find a member of the host club anywhere. I was about to just give up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mori just casually standing there. How did I miss this giant guy..?

"Hey. Do you need help?"He muttered in that low, manly voice of his.

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, and laughed nervously.

"Yes, I do. Could you lead me to the club room?" I asked.

"Sure." He walked past me, and I had run to keep in stride with his long legs.

We walked through a few halls, and he opened a door under a sign that read "Music Room 3" Inside, the other members were going about their own business. Quynsie was sitting down in a chair, being harassed by the twins. She was looking around everywhere, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with the Hitachiins at any cost. Yet, her facial expression remained calm with only slight blush. When her icey eyes met mine, she instantly stood up, briskly walking over to my side.

"Dude. You took too long." Quynsie held a fierce glare, irritated at me, "I had to endure the twin terrors number two!"

"Sure, Quinquin. Whatever you say, twiiincesteeer~" I smirked, knowing just how much she hated that label.

Her glare grew fiercer, and she kicked me in the shin. I winced in pain, but kept the smirk on my face.

"Ahhhh." I groaned in pain. "I love you too bro."

She flashed me an evil grin of her own, and we stood there creepily smiling at each other in silence.

"Okay, it's time to meet the rest of the host club!" Tamaki clapped his hands, grabbing everyone's attention.

I was about to point out that neither Quynsie nor I needed the little introduction, but kept my mouth shut, as I realized we hada supposedly just arrived in this city.

"Of course, I am Tamaki. The king of the host club." He said, over dramatically in my opinion.

"This is Haruhi, my precious daughter! Don't let her uniform fool you! Inside, she is a beautiful young lady." Tamaki had his arm around Haruhi's shoulder, and I could see Haruhi sweatdrop.

"Over there is Kyouya. Bianca, you'll be staying with him, as you already know."

I turned towards Kyouya who was standing a few feet away.

"How do you do?" He said, pushing up his glasses with a small smile.

"And we're the Hitachiin twins!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, linking arms.

"I'm Hikaru!" One said.

"And I'm Kaoru." the other said.

They looked at Quynsie, smirking evilly. I heard her whisper something that sounded like 'damn Lambo twins...'.

"Over there is Hunny-sempai, who I believe you've already met?" Tamaki's voice,once again, floated over to Quynsie and I's ears again.

"HI BONKA-CHAN! HI QUIN-CHAN!" Hunny yelled, waving Usa-chan wildly.

"Hi Hunny-Sempai." Quynsie replied calmly. I, on the other hand, was not so calm. I jumped up and down, matching Hunny's level of energy.

"HEY THERE HUNNY-SEMPAI! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" I squealed, flailing my arm like an idiot. I had to hold in a smirk when I saw Kyouya's face darken.

Tamaki's voice interrupted my mental happy dance again.

"And Mori-senpai was the one who helped you get here, Bianca!" Mori simply nodded in response.

I turned my body towards him and bowed formally.

"Thank you very much, Mori-senpai." I smiled sweetly.

Quynsie stared at a wall, looking as disinterested as ever. Suddenly, Tamaki grabbed both Quynsie and I, then pulled us into some weird hug thing with 3 people.

"And Host Club, I would like you to meet my new little sisters, Quynsie and Bianca!" He squealed, tightening his grip around us.

I narrowed my eyes in hatred and forcefully pulled free of his grip. Quynsie followed after my example inching calmly away from Tamaki.

"Tamaki, when were you born?" I asked calmly.

"April 8. Why do you ask? Are you worried about big brother's birthday? Don't worry you won't have to-"

I cut him off and shot him another glare.

"I was born March 13. Tamaki, I'm older than you. I'm your big sister." I scoffed.

Tamaki gave me the teary-eyed puppy look. Then he turned towards Quynsie.

"Quynsie, you're still my darling little sister aren't you!?"

"Little, but not darling. I was born December 27, 1996. I'm 15."

Tamaki squealed in delight and engulfed her into another hug. Quynsie tried, but failed, to pull away. I stood in the sidelines, smiling at my small victory. Then, Tamaki released Quynsie. A magical background of flying rose petals and pink sparkles appeared behind his now glowing figure. Although everyone else was immune, Quynsie and I choked on the flying glitter, and batted away the stray petals. And Quin Quin then did something only she would do. She bit down on the nearby flower petal. Then she turned to me with a crazy smile and whispered

"Dude, they taste like sparkles."

I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles, then turned my attention back to Tamaki. He was ranting to the Host Club, and I took that chance to inch my way towards the door. I noticed Quynsie doing the same. We both jumped when a hand was placed on both our shoulders. I jumpedz squeaking at the unexpected contact, while Quynsie facepalmed at my reaction. Tamaki flashed us a bright smile, and we were attacked by another wave of glitter and rose petals.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Everyone greeted in unison.

I shuddered, then glanced at Quynsie. We both shared the same look. One that said "How are we gonna do this?"

**xxx4everAlonexxx: okay~ I think that's enough for one chapter.**

**EmoAutobotLuver: Yeah i suppose so :P**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: Wow this thing is like 4000 words, I don't think I've ever seen a story have so many words in one chapter...Maybe I'm just not reading the right ones.**

**EmoAutobotLuver: I HAVE, I HAVE! C: I love the really long ones xD**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: So then I suppose this is acceptable?**

**EmoAutobotLuver: Uhhh sure? .3. am i supposed to know?**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: I don't know ._. **

**EmoAutobotLuver: ...well have fun with life?**

**WELLZ YOU READERS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxx4everAlonexxx: We're back~**

**EmoAutobotLuver: I suppose we are .3.**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: This story isn't as popular as I hoped it would be :'(**

**EmoAutobotLuver: Eh...are you used to getting reviews? :/**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: Well ^_^" but still I checked my traffic stats for this...disappointing**

**EmoAutobotLuver: …...eh whatever. on with the story bro**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: Yup! So before I forget again..**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us have, or ever will own OHSHC. Like, don't sue us.**

**[Bianca's POV]**

"Hey Tamaki-senpai? Isn't it about time we open up the host club?" Haruhi pointed out.

Tamaki glanced at a nearby clock and dead panned. He sprung into action and began moving things around.

"You're right Haruhi! Oh dear, we are pretty late." He blubbered, still rushing about. "Prepare for customers everyone!"

Everyone started moving around the room, except for Quynsie, Kyouya and I. Quynsie and I leaned back on the wall, and just watched everything unfold. Kyouya walked up to us calmly, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"How did you supply the needed amount of money for the entrance fee?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I turned to him with a bright smile and clapped my hands together.

"Oh Tamaki said the host club will pay for _everything._ Isn't that great?" I mused, relishing in the demonic aura that appeared behind Kyouya. "and he even gave us places to stay! I look forward to living with you~"

I chuckled when a Kyouya's face took on a slight frown. I was about to continue my little torture rant, but Quynsie cut me off.

"Bro, we'll be working for the host club to repay our debts. This isn't free." Quynsie said, sighing at my childish actions.

I pouted when I noticed Kyouya's demonic aura lessen, and continued to pout as I watched him walk away. I turned to her in frustration.

"QuinQuin! I was having fun!" I whined, annoyed by her cutting in.

"And your fun can lead us to an even worse debt..." Quynsie rolled her eyes. "What are we supposed to do here anyway?"

I shut up and leaned back onto the wall. I cupped my chin in my hand and imitated the thinker's pose. Then, I slapped down my fist onto my hand when I got an idea.

"I KNOW! Maybe we're supposed to be lesbos like Haruhi!" I grinned, hoping she understood my mocking tone.

"Oh hell no. I can hardly talk to guys like that!" Quynsie complained, obviously oblivious to my taunting.

I smiled and patted her head.

"Just kidding~ I bet we'll just be doing errands from here to there and go unnoticed." I chirped enthusiastically.

I mean really, what were we supposed to do? We didn't have uniforms yet, and we weren't exactly host club material. Well, I knew QuinQuin wasn't.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" the members greeted in unison, and we turned our heads to see girls coming in by hordes through the door. We were ignored, and we just stood in our spots watching the scene play out. Business went on as usual, or at least as how we saw it when watching the anime, but then Tamaki stood up and cleared his throat. The room went silent.

"Ahem! I would like to announce the newest additions to the host club _and_ to my family! Please welcome my little sisters, Bianca and Quynsie!"

A spotlight appeared out of nowhere, focusing on us. I felt a vein throb when I absorbed the information that I had just been called a "little" sister. This persistent idiot. Before either Quynsie or I could make a move, we were swarmed by girls. Our hands were grabbed by someone, and we were both dragged to a couch, then forced to sit down. The couch across from us and any nearby seat was instantly taken by another girl, and they gave small shouts of "I'll be requesting your sisters!" and "I'm sorry but I'll spend my time here!" Quynsie and were squished together by the girls sitting next to us, and we were instantly bombarded by questions. They came at such a fast speed neither Quynsie nor I could understand anything. I threw a panicked look at Quinquin and saw her sinking into the couch in an attempt to hide herself. I sighed when I realized I would probably have to handle this myself. In terms of social skills, I was once again better at it than Quynsie. This was one of those times i wish I wasn't.

"Ladies, what would you like to know?" I plastered a sweet smile onto my face, and tilted my head.

"Oh, well how did you become Tamaki's sisters?" One girl blurted out. Then she began flailing and covered her face with her hands. "I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to be nosy, it's just that...you don't look like Tamaki's sisters."

"It's fine. But, our story is a sad one. Are you sure you'd like to hear it?"

"Y-yes!" The girls around us all nodded.

And now was the time I put those years of theatre class to use. I tilted my head down so that my bangs covered my eyes which were trained on the floor. I let my voice fall to a soft whisper.

"It was quite some time ago. For me, I had been in the car, enjoying some music on my mp3 player playing with my little sisters. They were annoying me, but I still loved them cuz that's what sisters do, you know?" I let a small smile settle on my face.

I heard the girls gasp, and the air seemed tense.

"It was a normal move, I mean, our family had moved tons of times before. And we had just come from America, and we got lost. It took a while for us to finally get here, but when we did we were so happy. But my dad was sleepy from all the driving ever since we left the airport. He didn't see it...NO ONE did." Here, I added a small sniffle to emphasize the sadness. "But there was a car...and it didn't stop. It smashed into us, and the next thing I knew I was in a hospital, and Quynsie was in the bed next to mine." I looked over at Quynsie who was obviously holding in giggles. The girls of course were oblivious and on the edge of tears. "I don't remember much about it, maybe I hit my head or something, but the doctors told me..." I let tears slip down my face. I looked up at the girls with false depression and continued. "They told me...my family was gone."

"Oh no!" Some girls were now full out bawling, leaning on others' shoulders for support.

"It was Quynsie's family who was in the car that crashed with ours. Her family was gone too." I looked down again, and then lifted my head with "determination." "She was my only family then, and I'm determined to keep her!"

One girl sobbed through her tears. "How about Tamaki?"

I mentally cringed at the name. I seriously disagreed with that guy, but for the sake of the story I would make him look good.

"He...he's our savior I guess. I don't know if I can consider him family, but..I'm willing to try!"

Another girl was wiping away her tears. "Are you enjoying being his little sister?"

I wiped away my own tears and smiled brightly.

"The truth is..I'm not his little sister. I'm older than him." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously. "But I still think Tamaki is the best big brother I could have ever asked for, and I'll always love him as his younger sister. So, I guess I'll enjoy being babied."

I looked down at Quynsie, who was still sunken in the couch, and almost laughed out loud at her expression. She had a hand covering her mouth, and she was obviously holding back laughter.

"I love you too!" Tamaki leaped at me out of nowhere, tears in his eyes.

Exasperated I threw a glance at QuinQuin for help.

**[Quynsie POV]**

"I love you too!"

Turning my head to the side, I saw Tamaki had leapt onto Bianca while anime crying. I snorted as she looked at me pleadingly. I returned the look with one that said 'Hey, you did that to yourself'. She hissed at me, probably plotting some kind of revenge. Eh it was not the first time she plotted against me.

Boredly, I grabbed a book out of my bag and began to read. It was _Lord Loss by Darren Shan_. It was Bianca's and I's favorite book. It was full of blood, gore, and werewolves that were not sissys like Jacob.

"You're Quynsie, right?" a girl with dark blue hair asked me.

"Hm?" I hummed, turning my head to her finding more girls looking at me, "Eh yeah that's me."

I gave them all a soft smile, playing it calm like I usually did.

"Kyaaa!," one whispered to another furiously, "She's so cool!"

I sweat dropped. "Heh. Me? Cool? Psh I am anything but that. I fit into the 'emo-Transfan-nerd' section."

Suddenly, I felt two arms drape around my shoulders. I looked up, only to see the Hitachiins.

They waited for me to acknowledge their presence, but all I did was ignore them.

"How do you feel about losing your parents?" another girl, with blond hair this time, asked sympathetically.

I shrugged to them. "I feel sad, sure. But I know they're in a better place now...Before they died, our family was in a financial crisis, giving my father much stress. I had to stay out of their way most of the time. I felt like such problem. I'm just glad that they don't have to deal with me anymore."

The girls, yet again, began to tear up in sympathy. The twins stared at me, confused why I had not acknowledged them. Yet again, I gave them no time of day. Soon the two let go of me and stood behind the couch.

Of course, the ladies went crazy with my little set up. They started to hug me furiously, I gave them not much of a reaction. I sat looking straight forward and kept my face in that soft smiling expression.

"Hey! Quynsie!" I heard behind me, the voice of Hikaru murmured slightly annoyed.

The girls let go and watched for what I would do. On the other side of the couch, Bianca watched as well though still trying to get out of Tamaki's grasp. She had an evil glint in her eye. Mischievous and angry.

"Yeah?" I replied with an even tone, "Need something?"

Kaoru smiled at me and pulled me over the couch to stand next to them. I gave no effort to land in a standing position. I let myself fall to the floor, spread eagle like.

"We were just wondering-"

"If you'd like to play!"

"No thanks. I like the floor." I rolled my eyes at them. Well I was not really lying. The floor felt comfortable!

Kyouya watched what I was doing with a smirk. He knew I was only doing this to make them feel denied. I smirked at the two staring right down at me.

The girls started to giggle. "She's so funny!"

I yawned, sitting up, my legs in the crisscross position with my arms in my lap. The girls flocked over to me, knocking over the twins (much to my amusement). It was the truth, I only liked them because they seemed like the Lambo twins from Transformers. No other reasons.

"Quin-chan!"

Before I could reply, I got the wind knocked out of me by a small blur.

"Hey Quin-chan!" the blond little boy on top of me shouted, "Do you wanna have cake with me?"

"Uh," I sighed, "I am not really a big fan of sweets..."

"B-but they're strawberry!" He whimpered, giving me puppy dog eyes.

That got my attention, both puppy dog eyes and the word 'strawberry'. I loved strawberries!

"Please?"

"F-fine." I smiled up at him, blushing a little.

"KYAAA!~ They're so cute!" the girls squealed with hearts in their eyes. I swear to Primus, if they went lesbo on me, I would go to an ocean and drown myself.

Hunny smiled at me happily and dragged me over to his usually little table. He sat me down and put Usa-chan in my lap then sat across from me. On the table in front of me there were three cakes. Strawberry cheesecake, chocolate mousse, and a blueberry tart.

"You can have any cake, Quin-chan!" Hunny squeaked, eating some of his own. I sighed, knowing I would only eat the cheesecake.

"Oh Bianca..." I called out, " two cakes here that I don't want. Get your afterburner over here if you want it."

3...2...1...

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!"

Of course, Bianca had zoomed over to the table, somehow already having a napkin in her shirt and a fork.

"Fank ya fo da foo!" Bianca chirped through a full mouth. I smirked at her then cut a piece of the cheesecake, aiming to swallow the chunk whole. But before I could, Hikaru came up behind me and chomped on the piece.

"Hm...cheesey..." He murmured, resting his chin on my shoulder. Kaoru came up to my other shoulder, resting his arm on it and leaning.

"H-hey!," I muttered, with a red face avoiding their eyes, "That was my cheesey food!"

"You don't take this girl's cheesey products, numbnuts." Bianca snorted, gulping down a piece of chocolate mousse.

"Well I liked it." Hikaru stated bluntly.

This was probably like a drama on TV to the girls, because I saw them lined up, watching us intently. I growled to him, but cut another piece and brought it towards my mouth, yet again.

This time, Kaoru reached his head over and ate it. They smirked at me, waiting for my 'reaction'. I used my usual counter attack.

"Hey bros," I smiled at them brightly, grabbing _Lord Loss_, "You wanna read a funny chapter in my book?

Bonka giggled at my actions, knowing what I was planning. I flipped to the second chapter and gave it to them. That chapter was when Grubbs came home and opened the basement door only to find his family in a bloody mess. His sister used as a puppet, by Artery a giant demon baby, missing her lower half. His dad's head severed with his body hung up at the top of the ceiling. And his mother in the corner, being eaten by Vein, a crocodile dog.

As their eyes scanned over the page, Tamaki, Mori, Kyouya, and Haruhi had come up to them to look over their shoulders. All of their eyes began to widen and they began to get paler and paler. Well except for Kyouya, he had already finished and was leaning back , chuckling at their reactions.

"Oooh!," the girl with blue hair sang curiously, "What's it say?"

I looked at her and smiled charmingly. "Best you not read it miss."

Bianca couldn't control her laughter and burst out laughing. She stared at the members who had read it, and gave them a sadistic smile with me.

"Isn't it _hilarious_?"She giggled.

They all creaked their necks and looked at us with a demented look.

"HOW COULD MY LITTLE SISTER READ SUCH A THING! YOUR MIND MUST BE CORRUPTED!" Tamaki cried out, hugging my neck. Haruhi just coughed and looked the other way.

"Um..." Haruhi started awkwardly, "Can I borrow this sometime? The book interests me."

"NO YOU WILL RE-"

"Sure!" Bianca and I chorused together, "Feel free to borrow it anytime!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stood frozen in their spot, looking at me horrified and curiously.

Tamki looked at Bianca.  
"You mean you've read this too?!" he yelled, with a look of terror etched on his face.

She nodded proudly. "Of course I have! Actually, I've read the whole series! It's just _hilarious_ when people's heads get ripped off and blood splatters the walls, don'tcha think?"

I sighed, pushing him off my neck. "I was the one who introduced her to the wonderful world of Darren Shan's writing."

With that, I finished eating my cheesecake in peace. As I finished, Hunny-sempai sat on my lap, with Usa-chan suddenly in his arms.

"Quin-chan? What did the book say?" he asked innocently with sparkling eyes.

"Nothing," I sighed, smiling and patting his head, "Don't read it, okay? I don't want you to have nightmares."

The girls watched with interest, they probably didn't want to read the book, seeing the boys reaction. Suddenly the bell started to ring.

"Awww..." the girls pouted, "I wish we could hang out with Quynsie and Bianca more!"

I saw a glint appear in Kyouya's eyes.

"Well ladies," Kyouya started with a charming smile, "the two girls will be acting as woman Hosts from this day on. You may request them and speak to them at any Club hours."

They squealed and ran out of the room.

"Thank you for the idea, Quynsie," He said smiling down at me, "and that book was a good counter attack against the twins."

"No problem...Oh believe me. I have more."

The others stared at us, while we had our odd and evil-ish conversation. Oh how I would savor the horrified looks on their faces when they read everything else...

**[Bianca's POV]**

I huffed and crossed my arms. This was no fun, and Quynsie got Kyouya to herself. Yes, I was jealous, no need to hide my feelings when I'm talking to myself in my head. But then I got an idea for revenge. I turned towards the Hitachiin twins, a smirk on my face. The Hitachiins caught my smirk and gave me one back.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, up for some fun?" The twins eyes lit up with interest and they both nodded.

"Bianca was it?" I nodded, ideas running in and out of my head. "What do you suppose we do?"

One idea hit me smack in the face. My smirk became an evil grin, and I put my hands on their shoulders.

"Have you two ever heard of Transformers?"

The twins shot me a confused look, and I grabbed their hands and dragged them out the door. As I ran, I twisted my head and called out.

"Hey, the twins and I are going out! Be back later!"

I slammed the door shut behind me, and turned towards

"Call us a ride. We'll be stopping by a hairdresser, and you boys are getting some new clothes."

Kaoru slowly nodded and pulled out a cellphone, then walked away to make a call. Hikaru crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"I'll explain as we go along!" I chirped, already excited at the thought of Quynsie's reaction.

"Hey you guys, the limo's out front." Kaoru walked up to us calmly, but I noticed his confused look.

Any other day, and I might have been freaking out at the thought of a limo, but i was a one track mind. I was focused on getting revenge on Quynsie.

"No time to waste! Let's get going!" I broke out into a sprint, and the twins kept up with my pace.

At the front door there was a limo, and a guy waited by an open door. I hopped into the limo, and the twins slid in beside me. Hikaru turned towards me.

"Okay, Bianca, now explain."

I rolled my eyes, and began to talk.

"Fine. If you two haven't noticed, Quynsie is a Transformers fan. In fact,her two favorite characters are the robot Lambo _twins_." I saw the twins perk up at the word 'twins'

"And lo and behold, you two are twins!" My evil grin became demonic. The twins began to understand and their faces took on their own demonic grins. "She freaks out at this Transformers stuff, and I feel it's about time we take advantage."

The limo came to a stop in front of a large building. The sign above the door read "Epoch" and I could see a hairdresser's boutique inside. I led the two boys in and plopped them down into chairs. A stylist came up to us smiling.

"Hello, what are you here for?"

I returned her smile with one of my own and quickly responded.

"I'd like for both these boys to have their hair dyed brown, and for one to have red streaks, while the other has yellow. After that please style it any way you think is best. I'll be back in about an hour."

She nodded, and I ran out of the building and hopped back into the limo. The driver turned around with a concerned look on his face.

"Miss Bianca? Where are the young masters?"

"Oh, getting their hair done. Now, off to the mall!" I smiled and waved away his concern.

I spent the next hour going around buying red and yellow clothes based on the sizes the driver gave me, and a few Autobot accessories. I had the driver pay for everything, then we went and picked the twins up. The twins stood in front of me, with their newly styled hair, and I was satisfied with the changes.

"Well what now?" Hikaru asked.

I threw the bag of clothes at them, and pushed them towards a public bathroom.

"Change into those first."

I waited outside the bathroom for a few minutes, then clapped in glee when they came out. They looked exactly like I hoped they would. Hikaru had on a plain white T-shirt, with a red hoodie vest over it and some plain jeans. He had a thin chain around his neck, and hanging off the chain was an Autobot symbol. Kaoru wore the same outfit, only with yellow instead of red. I shoved them into the limo and slid in next to them. Kaoru turned to me with a confused expression.

"What's the plan?"

"You, Kaoru will be Sunstreaker, and you, Hikaru, will be Sideswipe. I want you two to call each other that for the rest of the day, or at least until the effect wears off of Quynsie."

"Are you sure this will work? These are commoner's clothes..." Hikaru picked at his shirt, and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Of course it will. Hey look, theres the school!"

The limo pulled up to the front doors, and I hopped out dragging the twins behind me. We walked up to the door that had the sign "Music Room 3" above it, but I stopped them before opening it.

"Remember you two," I pointed at Hikaru. "Sides." I moved my finger so that it pointed at Kaoru. "Sunny."

They both nodded at me, and I smiled. I pushed open the door.

"We're baaaaaaaaaack~" I called out.

Hikaru and Kaoru zoomed over to Quynsie.

"Hey, I'm Sunstreaker!" Kaoru hooked his arm around Quynsie's shoulder.

"And I'm Sideswipe!" Hikaru hooked his arm around Quynsie's other shoulder.

"We're the Lambo Twins!" They shouted in unison.

Quynsie's jaw fell open, and her face became a deep crimson. The twins threw me an evil smile, and I gave them a demonic grin in return. I could feel a bond between the twins and I, but right now, I just cared about revenge. Mission accomplished.

**[Quynsie POV]**

"Hey I'm Sunstreaker!" Kaoru yelled, suddenly running in and hooking his arm on my right shoulder.

"And I'm Sideswipe!" Hikaru yelled, doing the same thing, except on my left shoulder

"We're the Lambo Twins!"

My face turned a deep shade of crimson as I looked at them. For a few moments, I stared at them in shock. But then I struck.

"Get off me." I muttered, letting my hair fall like a shadow over my eyes.

"Awwwww, but Sides and I don't want to do that!" Kaoru mock complained.

Hikaru smirked and started to hug my neck. "Yeah! We wanna play!"

I glared at them, hissing as I roughly tugged myself out of their grasp. "I said, get off me."

Kaoru looked at me surprised, while Hikaru proceeded to smirk at me.

"Is everything alright, Quynsie?" Tamaki asked me in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Just fine." I replied to him giving him a fake smile. Everyone was suddenly watching me.

Hikaru and his twin ran up to me once again, proceeding with their little joke.

"Where are you going? I thought you liked us! We're the Lambo Twins!" Hikaru mocked hurt.

My face turned slightly red again.

"Please, Quynsie?" Kaoru looked at me with mock hurt as well.

"Kindly," I growled, "Frag off and stay out of my life."

"Quynsie...?" Tamaki asked, giving his famous puppy look.

With that,I walked 'calmly' out of Music Room 3, leaving the twins confused and my new brother worried. I proceeded to just plain wander around the school with no sense of direction.

You see, the Transformers thing...it wasn't really some kind of joke to me. I know it may seem silly or ridiculous, but I really did like those two characters. Well Bumblebee more than them, but...When people did this, and a lot of people did back in our own world, as a prank, it would really hurt me. Not that I would let them know. All I ever did was sit quietly and let the pain stab my heart. But of course, Bianca didn't know how much it could hurt me, neither Hikaru nor Kaoru. I never really told anyone about how much I was into it. And boy, was I into it. My one wish I really wanted, was to be in the Transformers world. Ridiculous right? But true. I didn't ever tell anyone because they would see me more of a freak than they already do, and I really didn't want to be shunned even more.

"Quynsie! Wait up!" a voice yelled from behind me

I turned around, to find Tamaki running after me. I stopped running and looked at him.

"You need something, Tamaki-nii?" I asked quietly, giving him an innocent look.

"Are you okay? You just walked off! You could have gotten hurt by some stranger!" He exclaimed, frantically checking any sign for me being hurt.

I giggled. "Tamaki, number one, this is a school. I don't think there would be some random dude here. Number two, I can defend myself pretty well."

Tamaki sighed, giving me his anime-tear face.

"Hey boss! Didja find her?"

I froze and grabbed my brother's hand. "Uh Tamaki? Can we go home? I'm kind of tired and I have my bag..."

"Alright sure!" he sang, walking to the entrance, holding my hand. I looked back once to see the whole Host Club and Bianca staring after us. I turned my head back in front of me, took out my black cap, and pulled it over my head, continuing to walk towards our limo.

**[Bianca's POV]**

As soon as the door shut behind Tamaki and Quynsie, everyone's eyes turned to me. I did the only thing I could think of and took my mp3 player out of my pocket. I carried my mp3 player everywhere, so it was no surprise when my hand felt cold plastic in my pocket. I slipped it out, and stuffed the earbuds into my ears, cranking up the volume on a random song. I leaned back on a wall and closed my eyes, letting myself sink into the music and escape the stares that were so obviously trained on me. Huh, so this is what emo felt like. I had to give cheers to Quynsie; this was actually quite relaxing. I felt a weight on my shoulders but didn't open my eyes. I just kept myself focused on the music, but it got kinda hard when I was suddenly being shaken roughly. I opened my eyes to find the twins with their hands on my shoulders, and the other members giving me a weird stare. _Eh, not something I need to open my eyes to._ I thought. Instead of communicating, I simply glanced down at my mp3 player and switched the song to a peppy K-pop song. _Gee gee gee gee baby baby gee gee gee ba- _I heard a loud staticky noise and then nothing.

"Bianca." Hikaru held my mp3 player up to my face, a scowl on his face.

"What?" I growled, my hand snapping out to snatch my music player back.

"What's wrong with Quynsie?" He pulled his arm back, keeping the thing _just_ out of my reach.

"Heck if I know. Now give it back." I snarled.

It was weird how violent I was being; I usually wasn't this ma- okay yes I was. I was just trying to seem nice in front of these guys, but without Quynsie here to restain me, my inner demon was pouring out. I wasn't one with a controllable temper. I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see Hunny looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Bonka-chan, what's wrong with Quin-chan?" he whimpered.

I sighed and ruffled Hunny's hair.

"I'm not sure. Guess I'll figure it out tomorrow..." I trailed off, staring out a window, and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Jeez, I'm suffering too."

I turned back towards Hikaru and snatched my mp3 out of his hands. I stuffed the earbuds into my pocket, then crammed the mp3 in there as well. I turned to leave, but then felt a hand on both of my shoulders pulling me back.

"What are we supposed to do with all this?!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, gesturing to themselves.

"Hm. What _are _ you supposed to do with all that?" I responded, shrugging their hands off.

I continued to walk, but was pulled back by another hand on my shoulder. Irritated, i turned around with a clenched fist, ready to beat the shizz out of the twins, but was met with Kyouya's cool, calm stare.

"And where exactly are you going? You are living with me, don't you remember?"

"Obviously, I **didn't** remember, or else I wouldn't have been walking out alone now would I?" I snapped, turning swiftly and shaking his hand off. "So are we going to your house, or am I just going to sleep under the stars?" I glared at him over my shoulder. "Trust me, I'd be fine with _either_ one."

As I glared at Kyouya, I could see everyone's shocked/ speechless expressions. They obviously didn't expect me to act like this. Hm, did they really believe I was just some peppy, crazy girl? Dimwits.

"I feel the same way, but Tamaki would be troublesome tomorrow if he were to find out." Kyouya sighed, and then pushed up his glasses.

"The key word is 'if.'" I hissed then walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I continued walking through the halls, not knowing where I was going, just knowing I needed to let off some steam. Eventually, after getting myself lost, I calmed down. I grabbed a seat at the staircase, and facepalmed. It was always like this. I'd get stressed, or something like that, and I'd let my emotions out via violence. That's why Quinquin was my best friend. She could handle me, and best of all, she usually calmed me down. She was like a teddy bear..that kicks you in the shin when you do something wrong. And in this whacked up situation we were in, I needed that teddy bear more than anything else. I was a person who relied on cold hard facts, and being transported to another FRIKIN DIMENSION was not in the textbook. I really wanted Quynsie next to me right now. I mentally puked when I realized I was acting like Alois Trancy to a Quynsie Claude Faustus. **(A/N BLACK BUTLER REFERENCE! Sue me :P...actually, don't sue me. I don't own Black Butler)**I kept my face hidden by my palm, and didn't bother to lift it when I heard footsteps approaching.

"So this is where you were."

I recognized Kyouya's voice, but just let out a sigh not bothering to move.

"Stop being ridiculous and stand up. I'm taking you home."

Hearing the annoyance in his voice, and understanding his harsh choice of words, I stood up but kept my head down. I followed him silently through the halls, wondering if I really could call this new house _"home"_

**[Quynsie POV]**

The whole car...well _limo_ ride home, I was completely silent. Tamaki watched me quietly, wondering what was wrong.

"Quynsie," he asked, worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Hm?," I murmured, looking away from the window, "Yeah I'm fine! Just a little tired and stressed."

Tamaki gave me a soft smile and patted my shoulder in reassurance. I smile back at him softly as the limo came to a stop.

"Hey,"Tamaki whispered to me, "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you okay? Just trust me and let me lead you."

"Uh...okey..." I muttered to him, slightly worried at his clumsiness instead of my own. I gently closed my eyes and took his hand. Hearing the door open, I took that as a meaning we entered the Suoh house. A rush of cool air touched my skin, confirming my thought. He lead me up a staircase, up to the second floor.

"Okay reach your hand out in front of you, Quynsie." He called to me.\

I did as he told me and I had found that I was touching a circular knob. I figured he wanted me to turn the knob and open whatever laid behind the mysterious door, so I turned it and pushed forward.

"Open."

My eyes shot open to find...the room of my dreams. It was painted dark grey walls with a black sheeted bed. On the center of the bed, there was a red Autobot symbol. The room was decorated with series of Transformers posters, plushies, action figures and such. It was my dream room. There was even a whole bookshelf of action figures!

"Tamaki, b-but how did you know what I liked?" I stuttered, staring in awe at my room.

"Well," the tall blond host started, "While you weren't looking, I took a picture of you and some stuff in your bag and sent it to our room designers!"

I smiled happily and gave him a huge sisterly hug.

"Oh Thank you! I love it! My previous parents would never let me have a room like this! Thank you so much!"

He smiled down at me and gently patted my head. After a little bit, we both let go and he left me to let me explore and settle in my room. I sighed, pulling out my phone. I felt bad for just running out like that and overreacting to the twins and Bianca

_To: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Hey._

_Hey..._

I set my phone down on my bed, waiting for a reply. I would have texted the twins as well, but I didn't have their numbers. Laying down on the soft bed, I sighed.

"I hope she isn't too mad..."

My phone buzzed, revealing a reply message from Bianca.

_From: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Re. Hey. _

_U k?_

Grabbing my phone, I typed back.

_To: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Re. Re. Hey._

_Yeah I'm fine. The get ups just caught me off guard :/_

I pressed send, awaiting for yet again another reply.

_From: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Hey._

_I figured -_- We'll talk bout that tom.? NEwA after you left I went all demon o_0 I think I've just screwed my cover...I'm on my way to Kyouya's right now_

I laughed at her 'went all demon' thing. I replied back.

_To: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Hey._

_Yeah sure xD I guess I need to be there to keep you calm at all times, huh? Well I should probably apologize to the twins tomorrow...are they mad at me?_

Almost instantly, I got a reply. Damn...she types like a hamster on a wheel

_From: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Hey._

_I'm getting better at this txting thing :3 As 4 the twins, well...I don't think they care, they're only upset about their new outfits... I'm sure they'll use anime magic 2 magically revert to their original form ._. AND YES! I am the alois to ur claude :'( But I'm not lesbian :I Olé~_

I sighed with relief. I was glad that the twins weren't mad at me. Well to her standards, they weren't.

_To: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Hey._

_Well...if you must know -/- i thought that they looked...cute in those outfits... (i refuse to say h-o-t, despite my thoughts.) But you won't tell them that right? :l_

_From: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Hey._

_Hm. Just cuz I duneed you to throw a hissy fit, I won't :\ I only dressed them up cuz u wouldnt lemme hav fun w/ Kyouya -3- ...whoa, we're still in the limo...but he's looking at me weirdly _ I wonder if he suspects..?_

_To: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Hey._

_Bro. This is KYOUYA we are talking about. Of course he'll eventually catch on. So don't be so confident about hiding it. and Thank you. I swear I would die if the twins found out i said that _ _

_From: Bianca :3_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Hey._

_I'll keep that in mind :] AND..ye ur right -_- 1 way or another he'll find out...I wonder how he'll act once he knows..? merp, not like he can do anything bout it...hey I think I c the house, g2g, txt u latah_

I sighed. I was glad, everything was back to normal, but I knew she was planning something else now...dear Primus I did not want anything to happen again. As tired as I was, i decided to skip dinner and go straight to sleep. Laying down, I closed my eyes, slipping under the new Autobot sheets.

**[Bianca's POV]**

I sighed and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Kyouya kept glancing at me weirdly, and no matter how much I liked it, it was still a bit freaky. The limousine slowed, then stopped in the driveway. Kyouya silently slipped out of the limo and I followed, back to normal. Maybe I should get myself checked for bipolar disorder. I felt the urge to text Quynsie out of boredom, and was about to pull out my phone again, but I walked into a wall.

"Owww.." I groaned, rubbing my nose in pain.

"Do pay attention." Kyouya sighed, pushing up his glasses _again._

Seeing the boy push up his glasses so many times annoyed me to no end, but it did remind me of something important. I started to panic.

"Um...sorry..but where exactly is my room?" I breathed, itching to text Quinquin.

"Down the hall to your left. It should be the 3rd room, and it's one of our guest rooms." He pointed in the general direction I needed to go, and I took off running. I slammed the door behind me, and leaped onto the bed. I took out my phone and quickly texted Quynsie.

_To: Quinquin_

_Subject: BROSKI_

_Hey Quynsie, dude I just remembered. Um..I wear daily contacts...and don't u? How are we gonna ask for more or glasses or sumthing? We would have to explain how we "acquired" our contacts after 'losing our parents and living on the streets'_

I quickly pressed send, and stared at my phone. A few minutes later I got a reply.

_From: Quinquin  
Subject: Re. BROSKI_

_Well I could say I memorized out prescriptions and we kept them in for a long time? Because I kind of did …. O.o what made you think about that anyway? _

I mentally facepalmed at Quynsie. It was unhealthy to stretch out the time for daily contacts. But I still replied.

_To: Quinquin_

_Subject: Re. Re. BROSKI  
That's unhealthy -_- and Kyouya has this annoying habit of pushing up his glasses...it didnt seem so bad in the anime but I noticed he does it like every 5 minutes._

_From: Quinquin  
Subject: Re. Re. Re. BROSKI  
Well living off the streets is not exactly healthy either. and besides I have gone a month with dailies before! Remember my mom said i would waste money if i did not! :I_

Riiiight, I remember when she told me that.

_To: Quinquin_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. BROSKI_

_True...true...but how are we going to GET new contacts and glasses? Unlike you, I'm not willing 2 risk eye infection_

I hit send and waited. It took a while, but then my phone began to buzz again.

_From: Quinquin_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. BROSKI_

_*rolls eyes* Dude. All you need to do is ask Tamaki tomorrow, when we go to the Club. Simple as that. Asking Kyouya would be a giant death trap . and take out your contacts! Just throw them away and be blind for the rest of the night and until Club hours. :P SIMPLE_

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

_To: Quinquin_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. . Re. BROSKI  
Mmhmm, Kyouya would be...difficult -_- But duuuuuuuuude u havent seen me without glasses for a while now. Its gotten way worse...Like..."O hey talking blob Do i know u? Oh ur a wall...so whos talking? WHEEEEEEEEEE COLORS~" Its bad. And it would be hard to manage tomorrow morning_

_From: Quinquin_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. BROSKI_

…_. -.- you need to just chill okay? it won't hurt to where your contacts TWICE just this once! :P I mean if I have worn these for a month, how bad could it be for you to do it for one day?! …..crud...I forgot that __**I**__ ran out of extra contacts and I just threw mine away...well...i have my glasses i think... oops ._

I read the text and my eyes widened in panic. I quickly texted back.

_To: Quinquin_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. BROSKI  
So we're both blind. yay. -_- Tomorrow'll be interesting...Hey you wanna meet tom. morning to ask Tamaki for eye stuff?_

_From: Quinquin_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. BROSKI_

_._. how? I mean only you can because I have to go straight to class and you have class with Tamaki-nii and your ;) Kyouya! I have class with the twins and Haruhi...Ooh! How about we meet at lunch! :D_

_To: Quinquin_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. BROSKI_

_Not to burst ur bubble, but would u REAAAALLY want to walk around for half a day blind? Especially with the twins~ And even in anime, I still wanna do good in school. Being blind makes that hard...and its bad enough getting lost when I CAN see, let alone getting lost when I CANT And yes. He's mine. MINE. *fangirl squeal* _

_From: Quinquin_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. BROSKI_

_Bro, I do not need contacts as much as you do...i can see just enough to pass :P Besides it is only one day! HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN ESPECIALLY WITH THE TWINS?! :I What is that supposed to mean?!_

I laughed, then let out a sigh of defeat. I guess I would just do my best.

_To: Quinquin_

_Subject:Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. . Re. Re. BROSKI_

_I know...but still...I CAN"T I have to wait for lunch TT^TT FINE. I'm suing you if I like break a leg falling down stairs I don't see. And just cuz imma sleepy, NYEH IM NOT TELLING U G'NITE!  
_

I sent the text with a satisfied feeling and went into the bathroom. I took out my contacts, and stared at them sadly, before throwing them away. The world instantly became a mass of colorful blobs and blurry images, and I stumbled my way out of the bathroom and fell onto my bed. Too lazy to actually move, and afraid of the consequences of walking around without contacts, I skipped dinner and crawled under the covers. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

…

I woke up the next morning and groaned when I was met with the blobs and blurs. I turned my head when I heard the sound of knocking.

"Miss Bianca? Are you awake? It's about time you get ready..." A female voice whispered.

Shakily, I stood up and made my way to what I thought was the door. After a few falls, and a bunch of loud crashing noises, I succeeded in opening the door and was met with a moving, talking blob.

"Ah Miss Bianca, are you okay?"

"Ummm...yes...I am. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Karin, the maid. I'm sorry I didn't greet you sooner, but this has arrived for you."

She held out a bright, purple and black thing and I stared at it for a few seconds. Once I had it in my hands, I could feel it was made of cloth. I suppose this was my uniform? I stared at the blob in my hands and looked back up at Karin.

"Erm..could you help me put this on? I am having...issues at the moment."

I couldn't see it, but I'm sure she was giving me a weird look. I smiled and tilted my head, doing my best at a "lost-puppy" expression.

"Of course I can."  
I turned around to lead her into the bathroom, but my feet tripped over something and I fell flat on my face. I felt a hand on my arm and I gladly let her help me up.

"May I ask what's wrong?" She inquired, her voice filled with concern.

I turned towards the colorful blob that I believed to be her, and smiled.

"I can't see."

"It seems so. I'm over here, Miss Bianca."

I felt a tap on my back, and turned around. The blob in front of me was fidgeting, and I blushed at my mistake.

Karin continued to talk. "Perhaps Master Kyouya can-"

"NO!" I cut her off waving my hands around frantically to signalize my disagreement. "I mean, I'll just ask my brother Tamaki..."

"Are you sure? That could be dangerous..."

I nodded and smiled brighter.

"Yup! Now about the uniform..."

I held out the cloth that was still in my hands, and blushed a little.

"Right!"

Karin took hold of my hand and led me into the bathroom. She took the clothes from my hands and handed me a colorful bundle.

"Your shirt and pants, miss. I'll help you with the rest once you're done."

She closed the door, and I looked through the blob to discover pants, a shirt, and underwear...which were strangely my size. I let out a sigh, but didn't doubt the power of the Ootori household. Now I had clothes, I just needed to find the shower. Sensing future danger, and wetness, I reached into my pockets and pulled out my phone and mp3. I set them down on what I believed to be the counter. I fumbled ,my way around the large space and eventually smashed into glass. In my head, this was either the shower, or I had somehow left the bathroom and walked into the window. Reaching my hands out, I pulled at a silvery blob and heard the sound of a shower door opening. VICTORY! I stepped inside and found other silvery blobs, which I guessed were the water knobs. I didn't really mind getting my clothes wet, considering I had a change of clothes already prepared and I had spent a day and a half in the ones I was wearing now. Now the problem was which one was hot and which one was cold? Experimenting, I turned the right one all the way and was met with a powerful cold spray.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!" I screamed, the freezing water soaking me straight to the bone.

"Miss Bianca, what's wrong?" Karin's voice floated towards my ears.

"NOTHING!" I yelled.

I quickly stripped and bathed as quickly as possible in the freezing water, not bothering to mess with the knobs any further. As soon as I was finished, I turned the water off and opened the door. There was a large, blurry white thing on a long skinny silver thing, so I assumed it was a towel. I reached out for it, and my hand met fluffiness so I assumed that meant I was correct. I dried myself off, and went through the difficult task of putting my clothes on. Trust me, when everything's a blur, a button up shirt is pure torture. Finally finished, I opened the door to let Karin in.

"Oh dear! Let me help you with that!"

I shut the door and turned towards what blob I thought was Karin.

"Dearie, I'm over here."

Another tap on my shoulder led me to her general direction. Once I faced her, Karin began to rebutton my shirt. Did I really do such a bad job? I closed my eyes and leaned back onto a wall and let her finish, leaving everything to her.

"Miss, could you please stand? You need to put on your jacket."

Slowly, I got up off the wall and held my arms out for her to slip the jacket over. I'm guessing my tie has already been tied considering the pressure I feel on my neck. I spotted blackish blobs which resembled my phone and mp3 then stuffed them in my pocket. I turned around to leave, but Karin grabbed my hand and stopped me. Before I could react, I felt a sticky thing on my face. My hand flew up to it, and was met with a rubbery cloth feeling. Like...a band-aid?

"Miss Bianca, let's take care of your cuts first."

Cuts? I hadn't felt any pain. My only conclusion was that falling so much since waking up had gotten me some physical damage. It irked me when there were so many bandaids stuck to my face, and I even felt her wrap a bandage around my hand. But, I was a bit excited because I bet I look gangsta now. She took my hand again and led me out of my room, leading me to what I think was the living room. I was met with another purple blob, like the color of my jacket.

"Master? I hadn't planned on waking you yet..." Karin's voice trailed off in a confused tone.

"Well, how is it possible I sleep through all that racket?" He hissed.

I suppose the 'racket' was me and my blindness, but I really didn't care. I wanted to meet Tamaki and get some glasses already. I was too prideful to ask Kyouya for help. I looked down, slightly blushing due to embarrassment.

"Fine,since we're both up let's go to school then?" I suggested. It's not like I had a bag or any school supplies to bring to begin with.

"I suppose we can." I heard Kyouya sigh, and I bet my life's savings he probably pushed up his glasses.

I followed what I thought was Kyouya to the limo, stumbling often over things I didn't see. I finally made it to the limo, and I gratefully slid ride to school was a silent and awkward one, and I kept my stare out the window, annoyed at my sightlessness. I notice more blobs appear in the distance and I figured that was Ouran. The limo rolled to a stop and Kyouya opened the door.

"Well? We're here."

I nodded and stepped out of the limo, only to fall flat on my I finally stood up, I couldn't recognize anything or anyone. Just a bunch of moving colorful blobs. And there was no way I could find Kyouya and follow him to class. I continued to stumble and trip and hurt myself all the way into the building. I was getting really tired and I got myself lost instantly. I trudged down a hallway and, lo and behold, I actually did fall down a flight of steps at the end.

"Bro, what happened!?"

I sighed in relief at Quinquin's voice. In a mocking tone I replied

"That's it I'm suing you. I fell down a flight of stairs."

**[QuynsiePOV]**

"Miss. Quynsie? Please wake up...You must prepare for school!"

I slowly wrenched my open and yawned. Looking to my right, I saw a maid in the typical blue and white uniform, as far as I could see at least. My eyes saw everything as a blurr, but probably not as bad as how Bianca was.

"Oh, sorry...I'm up now..."I replied, ruffling my own hair, "May I have your name?"

"Oh dea..." she flustered, "I should have told you my name already...I am Izumi Takahara."

Izumi...heh that was a character in FullMetal Alchemist! I giggled at that, while Izumi looked at me confused.

"Well, Miss Quynsie, you should get up and brush your teeth." Izumi stated, carefully take my Autobot covers off me.

"Um...Okay." I muttered, as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I carefully took a step, then another, and another. Directly in front of me, I saw a door sized white blob on the wall. This is why I was glad to have a dark colored room. The doors to the bathroom would stand out like me at a One Direction concert.

Slowly, I stepped closer and closer to the door, but I suddenly connected my foot with something on the floor and fell to the ground.

"Miss Quynsie, are you alright?" Izumi exclaimed, running to my side.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine...but could you help me get to the bathroom? I uh...can't really see anything but basic shapes and colors."

"O-Of course! But should we tell Master Tamaki about your predicament?"

"Eh, no thanks. Not yet at least. I just need to wait till later."

Izumi grabbed my arm and pulled me into a standing position. She lightly guided me towards the bathroom and next to the sink.

"There...I will go get your uniform, alright? If you need any more assistance, just call for me, alright?"

I nodded as I reached for what was supposedly the knob to turn on the water. After I turned it, I let my hand feel the water.

"Victory!" I shouted.

After my 'little victory', Izumi rushed in with a light blue blob in her arms. I supposed that was the uniform and quickly grabbed it from her. Really, anything more than a foot away from me was blurry. Soon my uniform was on and I ran out using common sense to tell me which way to go. Before I left, I grabbed my backpack with everything I needed in it.

"M-Miss Quynsie watch out for the st-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I slipped on the edge of something and began tumbling downward. Hard. As I reached the bottom of what I figured were the stairs, I saw someone staring down at me.

"My poor little sister! Are you alright?" Tamaki cried out, hugging my head.

"Eh yeah..just peachy, bro..." I muttered, prying myself off him and dusting my uniform jacket off, "It's happened lots of times, don't worry about it."

He gave me what I think was his anime cry face, which made me laugh.

"Tamaki-nii, I swear I am fine!"

With that, we walked together to our limo and drove to school.

"I will see you at lunch, dear sister!" Tamaki called to me, running off to his class.

I sighed and nodded back in his direction. Now all I had to do wait for my dear dear deluded friend Bianca.

"Ugh..." I heard someone mutter. Well speak of the devil!

"Bro, what happened?" I exclaimed, looking over her as best I could.

"That's it I'm suing you. I fell down a flight of stairs."

"Really?," I blinked at her, "So did I...I think I have a giant bruise on my processor now..."

She whacked my head. "Woman, it's HEAD. And I was kidding. You need to learn a sense of SARCASM!"

I glared back at her. "Whatever. We should get to class. We'll talk to Tamaki at lunch."

Bianca rolled her eyes and I pointed to the direction Tamaki went in, to her class. She quickly walked away, fearing the late bell. Now was the moment of truth for me as I entered the classroom. I had to face the twins.

Before I could even sit down, two blurs of blue grabbed my arms and threw me into a seat in between two others, which I assumed were theirs.

"Guys, before you say anything, let me get my glasses out." I muttered to them. They watched me while I dug through my black backpack.

"Ah HA!" I exclaimed in triumph, holding up a black glasses case.

I opened the case and put on my fragile black glasses, which I customized to have Autobot symbols on the side of them. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly went quiet and started to stare at me intently. My face began to heat up, from so much attention from them.

"W-well guys, I'm sorry for just running out like that. I hope you can forgive me."

They continued to stare at me, even when Haruhi sat down in front of me. She smiled, turning around to look at me.

"Good Morning, Quynsie," Haruhi started cheerfully, "You look nice in glasses."

"She looks so cute!" Hikaru cried out, suddenly hugging my head (much like Tamaki).

Kaoru soon did the same, as I tried to get out of Hikaru's grasp. I noticed that their hair was still the same and they wore Autobot necklaces. Unknown to me, they held smirks on their faces.

While mine, turned even more red than ever.

"G-Guys, let go of me! Seriously!" I muttered, shoving them off.

"What do you think '_Sides_?" Kaoru stated loudly, "Should we let her off easily?"

"Hm...I dunno _Sunny_. I think we should continue on." Hikaru replied with a smirk

Instead of getting angry, this time I felt...embarrassed and somewhat attracted to them like that. I had a feeling that for awhile, they would be harassing me like that and I would continued to feel like that.

"Guys, leave her alone." Haruhi hissed bluntly.

I looked at her as if she were my savior. She smiled back, as if saying your welcome.

"Alright, Alright, settle down!" the teacher shouted, "We have a new student today, don't we? Come up here please."

With my face still slightly red, I walked up to the front of the class. I saw some girls look at my uniform and start to whisper. On the collar of the jacket, I had put some pins and one little chain. My hair was styled so that it was covering my icy blue right eye, with the rest of it down to my shoulders.

"Now please introduce yourself and say something you like!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked straight at me and winked. I felt my face warm up even more than before.

"Hey there," I called to the class cooly, giving a two finger salute, "I'm Quynsie Suoh, and I like Transformers."

The whole class stared at me in awe, as if I were just so cool. At this point I felt like Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara. The teacher nodded for me to sit down and I unwillingly walked back to my seat between the twins.

I sighed as they both winked at me again.

"This...is going to be a long day." I groaned to myself, head desking.

**[Bianca's POV]**

I let my head fall onto my desk with a loud 'thud' when class was dismissed for lunch. The past few hours had been absolute torture.

"Bianca?"

I heard Tamaki's concerned tone, but kept my head down. Not like I could see him anyway. I squeezed my eyes tighter when I felt someone start poking me. The poking became shaking and I lazily lifted my head to find Tamaki's face _way_ too close for comfort. He was so close I could actually _see_ every detail on his face. I let out a high-pitched squeal and fell backwards off my chair.

"Oh no! Are you hurt?"

I gladly accepted the hand Tamaki offered, and he pulled me up so I stood straight.

"Thanks Tamaki." I said, brushing some dirt off my pants. "Um...can I ask a favor?" I muttered so only he could hear.

"Sure! Anything for my dear sister!" He exclaimed in glee, and I believed the bouncing yellow topped blob was him.

"I need glasses. Like, really badly. Could you get me some?" I mumbled.

"Of course! Kyouya!" He called out.

I cringed at his loud voice. I really didn't need to bring Kyouya into this.

"What, Tamaki?" Kyouya's voice barked. Oh he sounded mad. He probably didn't want t use up any more money.

"BIANCA NEEDS GLASSES!" Tamaki yelled.

I sweatdropped. Yes, Tamaki, yell it out loud for the world to hear. Glasses are just _so_ exciting.

"Well, that makes sense."

No Kyouya, I fell and tripped of my own will. I love falling!

"That explains the problems she's been having."

Oh they aren't problems, I have a secret love for band-aids.

"But before we can get the glasses, we'll need the prescription and-"

I got tired of mentally ranting sarcastically on Kyouya, so I cut him off. I turned to the still energetic yellow topped blob, and grabbed onto his purple jacket.

"Tamaki, can you lead me to the cafeteria?"

I kept my eyes focused on my hand that held the jacket, embarrassed by my need of someone else's help. I felt a blush appear on my face and it only deepened when I heard a chorus of "Awwww~" and "So cute!" I could even feel the heat in my ears.

"Of course! Just hold on tight!"

Tamaki led me to what I think was the cafeteria, basing my guess on the smell of fancy food and loud voices.

"Hey Bianca! Still can't see?" I heard Quynsie call out.

I continued to stare at Tamaki's jacket, until I felt a light tap on my arm. I glanced down and was met with a short, black topped, purple-ish blob. Quynsie.

"How was your first day?"

Still holding on tightly to Tamaki, I sighed and shook my head in disappointment.

"Pure torture. You know how we're supposed to introduce ourselves? I barely made it up to the front alive. I kept falling on my face. Sucked. How bout you?"

I could hear the happiness in her voice as she chirped out good news.

"My glasses were in my bag! And the twins even compli-"

I cut her off and let go of Tamaki in anger, and placed a hand on her shoulder. I assumed I had placed my hand correctly when she shut up.

"Quynsie, what floor are we on?"

"Um, I think the 3rd. Why?"

"Ok thanks."

I walked over to a bright blob, where there were also many other colorful blobs. With a small smile on my face, I calmly walked up to it and felt around the edge. My hand flitted over cold, hard metal and my smile grew wider.

"Bro, what are you doing."

I let my fingers fumble around until I heard a satisfying 'CLICK' and a cold breeze ran through my body. Then, I turned around with a bright smile.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna jump. If we really are on the 3rd floor, then dying should be no problem."

I shrugged, my palms facing up, as if attempting suicide was the most natural thing to do.

"THE FRAG?! Bonka close the window!"

I let out a small giggle, and lifted a finger to my chin.

"No, donwanna. Besides you cheated."

I could literally feel Quynsie sweatdrop, even without seeing her.

"I cheated? Bonka what the heck are you talking about?"

"Um..well you had glasses. DUH!" I pointed an accusing finger, using mock anger.

There was no way I was going to jump for real. That was obvious, well to me at least. I _was_ a good actor after all. I wanted to have my fun first.

"Bonka that's not something to jump ove-"

"BIANCA!" A loud scream cut across the cafeteria, and I felt multiple hands grab me.

I was pulled back by way too much force, and I landed on my back with a loud 'THUMP' Pain coursed through my body and I shut my eyes tight. A groan of pain escaped my mouth.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

I opened my eyes to look up at the members of the host club, plus Quynsie, all staring down at me. I could hear heavy panting and feel their heavy stares. Oh god, what I would give to see their faces. To their surprise, I burst out laughing and began to roll around on the floor.

"You people ahahahahahahah actually hahahah believed ha ha it?!" I gasped in between my words for air, and continued to roll around hysterically.

**xxx4everAlonexxx: I honestly believe we were on crack.**

**EmoAutobotLuver: hey, but on crack equals hilarity ._.**

**xxx4everAlonexx: Sure, this gives me a good laugh. Y'know, one of those "WTF DID I JUST READ?!" laughs.**

**EmoAutobotLuver: =3= oh quit it. It's fine. We'll make the next chapters better, okay, 4ever?**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: So much doubt. My readers must be so ashamed of me XD Oh well. **

**EmoAutobotLuver: Shwa shwa shwa, ja, I'm sure they will... PS, to our readers: We are sorry for the delay. And to be truthful, this was written in August and we...forgot it was in our documents =u=;**

**xxx4everAlonexxx: Welp, I'm not sure about Emo, but lately it's become tradition for me to say this. I hope all the readers and reviewers enjoyed the story, and I only hope that you continue to enjoy it~ Ta ta~**

**EmoAutobotLuver: Ehrm...yeah it's not like that for me. Hope you liked it, and GOOD DAY. *bows***


End file.
